1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anisotropic conductive film, an anisotropic conductive film composition for the same and an apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anisotropic conductive film is an adhesive film in which conductive particles, such as, for example, metal particles of nickel, gold, etc., or polymer particles coated with such metals are dispersed. When the anisotropic conductive film is disposed between circuits to be connected and is subjected to heat and pressure under predetermined conditions, circuit terminals are electrically connected by the conductive particles. A pitch between adjacent circuits may be filled with an insulating adhesive resin, such that the conductive particles do not contact one another, providing strong insulating properties.